


Wooing

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas needs some romantic advice from Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing

"Joe, can I have a word?" Lucas stuck his head around Joe's office door, smiling hopefully.

"Sure, come in and sit down." Joe waved him in. "What's up?"

"Well, I need some advice and despite the fact you keep going on about your ex wife and your ex girlfriend, you're pretty good at romantic stuff." He smiled a little shyly. "There's someone I want to ask out, but I want her to know I'm serious, not just after sex. How do I do that?"

Joe leaned back and looked at him seriously. "That depends on who we're talking about."

"Gina," Lucas said softly.

"Gina?" Joe smiled happily. "Wow. I thought maybe Deb, but she deserves someone who wants her for more than her body. OK, let's come up with a plan." He grinned. "You are going to have to take it slowly. Be romantic. Woo her."

Lucas blinked. "Uh, how?"

Joe laughed. "You want me to give you a list? Dinner, flowers, romance. Don't rush her into bed no matter whether she offers or not. Stick to a kiss goodnight until she believes you really mean it when you say you're serious. Use your imagination. Romance doesn't have to be candles and violins. It can be tickets to a film you know she wants to see, walking her to her car, making sure her favourite food is delivered for lunch. How about a picnic on the roof?"

Lucas bounced happily. "Thank you. I'll let you know how it goes."

Joe just laughed and waved him off. "If you do it right you won't have to tell me, it'll be obvious."


End file.
